


Singin' in the Rain

by ANobleCompanion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Concerts, Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobleCompanion/pseuds/ANobleCompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas convinces Dean to go to an outdoor concert, but the weather doesn't cooperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singin' in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tundraeternal for her fantastic beta skills!

 

Dean didn’t really know how it happened.  Once Cas fell, Dean knew it would largely be up to him to educate the former angel on pop culture.  Misinterpretation of references could get the guy in trouble someday after all.  But apparently, Cas had branched out on his own - that or Sammy or Kevin thought it would be funny to mix it up a bit.

Of all the movie genres Cas took to like a duck to water, it had to be _musicals_.  At least Dean had to give him credit.  Cas prefered the classics; Bing Crosby, Frank Sinatra, Rosemary Clooney, Fred Astaire, Danny O’Keefe, and Gene Kelly were among the most commonly requested on movie night.  Dean had to respect classics of any genre - be it cars, music, or film - and he couldn’t deny Cas anything, so when it was Cas’s turn to choose the movie, they usually ended up watching something along the lines of _That’s Entertainment_ or _Waikiki Wedding_.  Dean wouldn’t admit it out loud, but some of the songs actually were pretty catchy and the dance numbers seemed almost supernatural.  Surely some of those guys had made demon deals.  Did they even have bones in their legs?  

So when summer rolled around about a year after Cas had fallen, Dean wasn’t surprised at all when his friend approached him with an ad he had apparently found in the local coffee shop.  It was for the local outdoor park known for theater performances.  Apparently, sometimes they also showed movies on giant screens.  There was an indoor seating option, but you could get cheaper tickets for the lawn and take a picnic while you watched.  

The performance Cas was interested in seeing was a showing of _Singin’ in the Rain_ on the big screen while the local symphony played the music from the movie in time with the soundtrack.  

Dean knew before Cas had even finished asking he was gonna say yes, but he had to put up _some_ kind of resistance.

“I don’t know man, that’s not really my kind of thing.”

“Dean, you could pack a picnic.  You can bring beer.”

“Seriously?  They’ll let me bring _beer_ into the park?  Still...”

“I’ll make a pie for dessert.”

And that was it.  Dean caved.  He was going to anyway, but Cas had gotten _really_ good at making pies over the past year and Dean never turned down an opportunity to have one.  

“Fine.  When’s the show?”

Cas beamed.  “Saturday night.”

Dean nodded.  “Alright.  Guess I’ll start coming up with a list of what we’ll need for a picnic.”  

 

* * *

 

Dean hadn’t really calculated the weather into the equation.  Really, lawn seats were so much cheaper because they were out in the open and it was hit or miss if it was going to rain or not.  And the park didn’t give refunds.  When the first couple drops began to fall right as the film began rolling, Dean looked around and saw that most of the lawn-goers seemed to be professionals, prepared for this eventuality.  Umbrellas were popping open everywhere.  

They didn’t have an umbrella.  Or ponchos.  Dean cursed himself for not thinking further ahead - or at least checking the weather before they left.  Cas was unperturbed though.  They were sitting on a large tarp (the Winchesters didn’t exactly have a huge supply of picnic blankets) and he simply shifted their food and their seats closer to the bottom and folded the top half over them, tent like.  

Dean grudgingly had to admit it was a good idea.  Unfortunately, since the food was mostly situated between them for easy access, that meant both he and Cas were on the far edges of the cover.  Every time Dean moved, the top dipped forward or sideways and he got wet from two directions.  Cas clearly didn’t care, enraptured by Don Lockwood’s developing relationship with Cathy and the ridiculousness of Leena’s voice.

Dean was annoyed though.  Using small movements to avoid disturbing his friend, as well as to prevent more water from entering their tarp cave, Dean shifted the food around so that he and Cas were sitting directly next to each other, shoulder to shoulder, giving both men more protection on the sides.  When Cas tore his eyes away from the screen long enough to send Dean an appreciative smile, Dean couldn’t help it.  

He leaned in and kissed Cas softly and quickly, aware they were still in public.  When he pulled away, Cas looked surprised, but his smile was even wider.  The former angel slipped his arm around Dean’s waist and pulled the hunter closer into his side.  They leaned their heads together and turned their attention back to the screen, rain forgotten as each soaked up the warmth of the other.  

Dean decided then and there he could get used to musicals and concerts in the park.  His heart started to hum along as Cas began to sing quietly under his breath as the rain continued to tap over their heads.

“ _Dee-doo-deet-doo..._ ”


End file.
